Generally, the control column is associated with a shower or tap fitted inside the Turkish bath so that the user can cool himself down and/or to wash the seating inside the Turkish bath.
Installing two separate and independent devices, i.e. the control column and the shower or tap, makes fitting out the Turkish bath a relatively long, complex and expensive process and tends to mean the Turkish bath has relatively large overall dimensions.